


Save His World

by Minhospanda



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minhospanda/pseuds/Minhospanda
Summary: Seungmin has five minutes to convince Hyunjin to save the city instead of him.





	Save His World

**Author's Note:**

> I found a writing prompt that said "You have 60 seconds to convince the love of your life that saving the city is more important than saving you." but I felt like 60 seconds is too short so I had to make it longer.
> 
> This is my first (finished) work. Im sorry in advance. :(

"Okay, I know that this is a very hard decision for you to make," The taller boy in front of him is shaking, a pistol in his hand. "but please save them. Save them all for me." 

"I love you, and i always will. No matter what. Just….remember me okay?" Seungmin had five minutes to convince Hyunjin to save all of Seoul, Park Jinyoung had connected his heart to nine bombs around the city; and millions will die unless the red head's heart will stop. Seungmin would've done it himself but JYP programmed it that Hyunjin should be the one that stopped his heart. He took hold of Hyunjin's hand that was holding the gun and pointed it at his chest, the raven haired boy had a melancholic look in his eyes. "Time is running out, my love. I know that you know deep down, that saving millions of lives is more important than mine." 

Tears came streaming down Hyunjin's face. "But they're not. You're the most important thing in my life, Min." The taller boy looked down and sobbed. "I can't lose you." 

"Look at me." Seungmin wanted to see his face. "Hyunjin, look at me please." The taller boy obeyed, gun still pointed at the shorter boy's chest. Seungmin was still holding his hand with the gun, and rubbed comforting circles with his thumb. "We don't have much time, Jin. Please. I don't want our families and friends to die." 

"No." Hyunjin sobbed and shook his head

"Shoot me." Seungmin said with finality in his voice. 

"No!" Hyunjin closed his eyes. 

"Dammit! JUST SHOOT ME!" 

The raven haired boy panicked and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and dread filled Hyunjin's body. He opened his eyes and the love of his life is standing in front of him, a red stain growing on his shirt. Seungmin fell forward and Hyunjin catched him and layed the red haired boy down on the ground. 

"NO! No no no no! I'm so sorry! Ohmygod! I'm so sorry, Min! Please. No no no. No. No!" Hyunjin was trying to put pressure on the other boy's wound. He was shaking all over. He looked at his hands and it was full of red, thick, blood. Seungmin grabbed his hands. "No, no, no. It's okay. It's okay, my love. We'll be okay." His voice surprisingly calm. 

"NO! How can you say that!? I'm so sorry, please don't leave me." Seungmin cupped the older boy's cheek and pulled him closer to his face. He can feel it, his life draining; but somehow, he wasn't in pain. He just felt like he was getting really sleepy. Like he needed a long night's sleep. 

Seungmin felt hot tears on his face but it wasn't his, Hyunjin's face was directly on top of his. Even in this state, even in this situation, Hwang Hyunjin still looked like he was sculpted by God himself. "You still look as beautiful as the day I met you." He whispered, and Hyunjin broke out into another sob. "Please don't."

"You know what, I'm satisfied by how my life is ending. In the arms of the one that I love." He smiled softly. Hyunjin shook his head furiously. "I'm happy to be the person that Hwang Hyunjin loved."

"Promise me, okay? Take care of yourself. And when the time comes, don't stop yourself from loving again." He caressed Hyunjin's eye mole that he loved so much. He caressed the boy that he loved so much. "I can't. I will only love you." His love replied. 

Seungmin didn't have time to argue, he could already feel his breath hitching and he feels very sleepy now. "I love you.... so much, and don't forget to feed Kkami." He tried to laugh but his breath hitched again.

Hyunjin was just staring at him holding his cheek. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me, Kim Seungmin; and I will love you until the end of my days." Seungmin managed a smile and caressed the older male's cheek again. "I know." He replied. 

"I'm getting sleepy now. Can I get a good night kiss?" 

"Ofcourse." Hyunjin leaned down and connected their lips. 

Kim Seungmin was happy to die in the arms of the love of his life. He was happy that the last thing he felt in life, was Hwang Hyunjin.

It wasn't until then that Hyunjin let all of his emotions flow out. Tears streamed down his face. He grabbed Seungmin from the ground and pressed him against his chest and screamed out in pain. It may have seemed selfish, but Hwang Hyunjin wished that he heard nine bombs explode all around the city if it meant that he could have his world back. 

Hwang Hyunjin may have saved the city, but he couldn't save his world.

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess thank you for reading my short but hurtful fic!! 
> 
> Don't attack me, I love seungjin! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter and tell me what you think!?  
> @kimwonhappypil :)


End file.
